Entre el amor y el poder
by LegendaryQueen
Summary: Que pasaría si susan fuese hija de aslan y Jadis? Jadis tratara de que susan recuerde lo que vivió con ella para así conquistar narnia, Caspian tratara de reconquistar a susan pero varias cosas se toparan en el camino ¿Se quedara susan del lado de aslan o el de jadis?
1. Chapter 1

N-A/ Esta es mi primer historia de Narnia, se que les parecerá algo confusa en un principio y si es asi déjenme un PM y le responderé todas su dudas, denle una oportunidad a mi historia

La mayoría de los pesonajes pertenecen a C.S. Lewis

Narnia

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que los reyes y reinas de antaño habían dejado Narnia, pero un asi había alguien que no podía superar el que se habían ido, en especial su amada reina Susan. El rey Caspian yacía sentado en el piso del sótano del castillo donde se encontraba una pintura de la reina apodada la "benévola". No paraba de mirarla, parecía como si la pintura tomara vida y lo acompañara. Esto se había vuelto en una rutina de todos los días, escaparse por un momento para estar con ella o lo que le quedaba de ella.

¿Caspian?- se escucho la voz de su esposa Liliandil- si es que tu velada con la reina ya termino me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Liliandil?- dijo cansadamente al saber que se avecinaba otra pelea entre ellos, de nuevo por lo mismo

No puede ser Caspian, te la pasas más tiempo aquí encerrado contemplando esa tonta pintura que estas comenzando a descuidar tus responsabilidades.- regaño Liliandil

Vamos ¿de qué hablas Liliandil? El reino va mejor que nunca, no sé de qué te quejas- dijo Caspian potentemente

-No me refería al reino, tu hijo te necesita, no tienes ni idea de el daño que le causa el saber que amas a la pintura de tu pasado que a la familia que ahora tienes.-dijo Liliandil casi al borde de la lagrimas- Además, yo también te necesito, ya hace tanto que no me tocas y no te interesas por mi

Claro que me interesas, eres la madre de mi hijo ¿no?- dijo Caspian limpiándole una lagrima rebelde que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Pero que mas, ¿La madre de tu hijo y que mas? – termino Liliandil soltando las lagrimas que hace unos momentos reprimía

-Debo irme Liliandil, hablamos después- termino Caspian retirándose dejando a Liliandil limpiándose las lagrimas mientras miraba con odio la imagen de la reina

-Ojala que jamás vuelvas y que te pudras en tu mundo- murmuro Liliandil antes de salir del sótano

Inglaterra

Así que… ¿Qué dices Susan, saldrás conmigo el viernes en la noche?- pregunto un chico

Ya te dije que no, así que por favor no insistas mas Alexander, ahora déjame pasar que se me hace tarde para ir a clases- dijo Susan saliendo del acorralamiento de Alexander

Vamos Susan, será divertido, es mas ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahorita?-dijo Alexander tomándola de brazo para acercarla a él- No pasara nada si no vamos un día a la escuela- le dijo en un tono seductor

¡Ya te dije que no! Ahora suéltame-dijo Susan sin poder zafarse del agarre del chico- ¡Que me sueltes!

Jajaja… Tu vas a estar conmigo cariño, te lo aseguro que vendrás rogándome- dijo soltándola mientras se marchaba

Maldito idiota- murmuro Susan acomodándose el saco del uniforme de repente comenzó a escuchar en su mente-_Pero que te pasa querida, pudiste haberlo matado, lo sabes, solo necesitas recordar…recuerda-_

¿Recordar? Debo estar volviéndome loca- dijo esto por ultimo y se dirigió a su habitación

Conforme iban pasando las oras también iban pasando las clases y Susan lo único que hacía era mirar por la venta y recordar con cierto odio y rencor lo que vivió en su última visita a Narnia, y sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de cuando su hermano y hermana le dijeron que Caspian se había casado inundo su cabeza llenándola de sentimientos de odio hacia aquel que le rompió el corazón y hacia a la mujer que le quito a su rey. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que había algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba derrama lagrimas, había algo que hacía que se levantara diciéndole que seria recompensada por el dolor que paso, pero no se podía explicar que era.

Narnia

La familia real se encontraba reunida en el comedor para tomar su desayuno, todo estaba en un silencio absoluto, lo único que se escuchaba eran los cubiertos resonar sobre el vidrio de los platos.

Así que padre…dime como te fue la noche pasada con la reina de antaño, y por favor no niegues que estuviste de nuevo con ese estúpido retrato por qué no te creeré- dijo Rilian sarcásticamente

Rilian por favor, ya no digas tonterías y come rápido, aun tienes cosas que hacer- dijo Caspian irritado a su hijo de 16 años

No padre tú ya no hagas tonterías, que acaso no puedes ver como sufre mi madre al ver como amas mas a una simple pintura- comenzó Rilian mientras que se levantaba a abrazar a su madre quien comenzaba a llorar

Rilian, ya déjate de ridiculeces y siéntate o retírate y deja el drama de una buena vez- contesto Caspian ya cansado de la misma rutina todas la mañanas

Ya he perdido el apetito, será mejor que me retire-dijo débilmente Liliandil antes de dirigirse a la salida seguida por Rilian.

Caspian siguió comiendo solo, como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que un soldado entro con una expresión que preocupo a Caspian, sabía que con esa cara no vendría nada bueno

Su majestad-dijo el soldado inclinándose ante Caspian

¿Qué pasa? ¿y que son esas maneras de entrar a u lugar?- recrimino Caspian

Lo siento mucho majestad, pero tenemos informes de que la bruja blanca esta de vuelta.-contesto el soldado.

Eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado, subiré el próximo en cuanto pueda.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a **C.S. Lewis**

**Narnia**

En el salón de juntas se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo y lo líderes del ejercito junto con Caspian discutiendo la noticia del posible retorno de la bruja blanca.

Entonces no es seguro su regreso- dijo Caspian un poco más calmado

No sabemos mucho sobe eso su alteza pero no podemos bajar la guardia, jadis es una mujer muy astuta y hará cualquier cosa para poseer lo que quiere -dijo vendaval en tono serio

El tiene razón-secundo el profesor Cornelius quien también se encontraba allí- basado en mis conocimientos ella fue una mujer muy poderosa y su poder perdurara hasta que muera el último de sus descendientes

¿Descendientes? Y ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Caspian

Nadie lo sabe majestad, nadie tiene información ni registros de eso, pero aquel que sea heredara todo lo que ella posea- término por decir el profesor

Todos comenzaron a murmurar en la sala, debatiendo la posibilidad de que quizás no fuese la bruja sino su heredero que viene a vengarla, el miedo era notable en las caras de los consejeros, Caspian lo notaba pero él era el rey, no podía dejar que los demás vieran su miedo, tenía que ser fuerte por lo que se levanto pero un segundo antes de que empezara a hablar se oyó un estruendo proveniente de la puerta y entro Rilian enojado y gritando

¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?- pregunto el príncipe exasperado

¡RILIAN! Estoy en medio de algo muy importante así que retírate hijo que hablaremos de tu conducta luego

NO, escuchame bien padre, tú no…-no termino de hablar Rilian cuando otro estruendo aun mayor se hizo escuchar, en eso entro un soldado

-Alteza, atacan el castillo

Solo bastaron estas palabras para que todos tomaran su lugar para defender el castillo, Rilian estaba confundido no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando por lo que no supo qué hacer y se quedo en la habitación de consejo mientras que los demás defendían el palacio.

Caspian al escucha lo que el soldado dijo rápidamente fue a tomar su lugar y comenzó a pelear, sus atacantes eran narnianos en su mayoría, no había muchos humanos, no le costó mucho acabar con ellos pues no eran muchos, solo quedaban unos pocos cuando uno de ellos grito

Tomen esto como una advertencia, seguidores de aslan, que la reina Jadis estará de vuelta muy pronto, y traerá a su heredera con ella y ninguna tendrá compasión de por de ustedes-dicho esto el junto con los demás desaparecieron

Así que lo de la heredera es cierto- dijo el profesor apresurándose a Caspian

Así parece profesor-comenzó Caspian- tenemos que estar alertas, no podemos dejar que ella vuelva o toda Narnia estaría en peligro, ¡Vendaval!

¿Si majestad?

Necesito que envíes un equipo de investigación a los bosques, quiero que averigüen cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el regreso de la bruja

Ahora mismo- con esas palabras dio una pequeña reverencia y fue a formar el equipo

Y mientras que hará mi rey- dijo uno de los miembros del consejo

Hay un príncipe con el que debo hablar seriamente- murmuro mientas se encaminaba a ver su hijo

**INGLATERRA**

Susan ven a comer- se escucho la voz de lucy fuera de la puerta de la habitación segundos después susan salió rumbo al comedor y vio ya en la maza a peter y a edmund

¿Qué tienes susan? Has estado rara estos últimos días- comento peter mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

No me pasa nada- mintió susan

Peter tiene razón, no te miraba así desde que….. amm bueno olvídalo- dijo edmund al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir

No no, está bien dilo, di que no estaba así desde que tuve que salir de Narnia, o desde que me entere que Caspian se casaría con la hija de la estrella o mejor aún, que no he estado así desde que me entere que Caspian ya era padre, dilo, NO me importa- dijo susan en un tono que cada vez sonaba mas enfurecido

Está bien, no nos digas que te pasa, igual lo sabremos después- dijo peter mientras levantaba su tasa para tomar un sorbo de té, pero para su sorpresa el te estaba congelado al igual que todos los vasos con aguan que estaban en la meza- pero que raro

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto lucy

Mi te es..Esta congelado

De seguro fue edmund y otra de sus bromas- dijo lucy sacándole la lengua a edmund

Me ofendes, Yo jamás haría una broma tan tonta como esa

Pues yo creo que si- defendió ella y así comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, peter solo los observaba, discutir se había hecho habitual para ellos

Por otro lado susan se quedo pensativa, por un momento su mente quedo en blanco y después comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, más que imágenes parecían mas bien..recuerdos. Ella miraba a una niña de cabellera negra y piel marmolea caminar de la mano de una mujer alta piel blanca como la nieve y de cabellera rubia, aparentemente su madre, pasaban por un lugar muy extraño y tenebroso lleno de criaturas horribles, extrañamente no podía ver la cara ni de la niña ni de la mujer, de pronto una de la criaturas se dispuso a atacar a la pequeña niña y ella sin advertencia alguna la atravesó con un extraño cetro, la atravesó hasta que la punta salió por el otro lado, susan no podía creer como una niña de aparentemente 5 años podía haber matado a un ser vivo sin compasión, cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar, "_Recuerda el pasado, recuérdame, recuerda por que pronto el pasado volverá a ti_" después de esto su mente volvió a la normalidad y se encontró a sus hermanos debatiéndose todavía

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto peter al percatarse del susto en el rostro de su hermana

Sí, yo.. Solo necesito un poco de aire- dicho eso salió apresurada de su casa y se fue a caminar a un parque cercano

Durante el camino no pudo sacarse la esas imágenes de la cabeza pero había algo que no podía entender y que a cada rato se preguntaba

¿Pero qué es lo que debo recordar?- murmuro justo al encontrarse enfrente del parque

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado y siento haber tardado en actualizar, prometo subir el siguiente más rápido

Espero sus comentarios, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**n-a/ Loa personajes no me pertenecen ais no a C.S. Lewis**

NARNIA

La pintura seguía ahí, tan perfecta como siempre, tan perfecta que casi se podía jurar que la modelo aun estaba ahí posando, con su sedosa cabellera negra como la noche, con su piel marmolea perfecta, sus carnosos labios rojos como un rio de sangre y sus bellos ojos de zafiro que aún conservaban ese brillo que los diferenciaba de cualquier otros. Intacta permanecía en su lugar, lo único que había cambiado era que su espectador no era el mismo que todas las noches la acompañaba.

-No lo entiendo, que tiene de especial tiene esta pintura que mantiene embobado a mi padre por tanto tiempo- dijo Rilian mientras observaba el retrato con indiferencia- Esta pintura jamás se compararía con una de las de mi madre

-¡Rilian!Que sorpresa! ¿Pero qué haces aquí hijo?- dijo Caspian extrañado de la presencia de su hijo en aquel lugar

-Bueno tu sabes que todo caballero es incapaz de dejar a una dama de semejante belleza sola, así que decidí hacerle compañía mientras que legabas- Contesto Rilian en un tono más que sarcástico

-Hablo en serio Rilian, créeme que no estoy de humor para tus juegos, así que si tienes algo que decirme que sea ahora o mejor sal de aquí, que has de tener cosas mejores que hacer, cumplir con tus responsabilidades por ejemplo-Dijo Caspian ya comenzando a tornarse molesto

-De hecho papa, vine a preguntarte algo que me estado perturbando la mente durante un tiempo y que por más que lo intento no puedo entender- prosiguió Rilian en un tono muy convincente

-Bueno, haberlo dicho antes, venga, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí- dijo Caspian sintiendo una alegría en su corazón

-Bueno yo me preguntaba- comenzó Rilian comenzando a caminar vacilante dándole la espalda a su padre- ¡¿Cómo es que sigues prefiriendo al retrato de una mujer que nunca volverás a ver cuando tienes junto a ti a una mujer que te ama y que daría todo por ti?!

-RILIAN ¡VETE DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!- Dijo Caspian ya molesto de que le haya tomado el pelo

-No, es en serio, quiero saber porque, solo dímelo y nunca más volveré a tocar el tema

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

-¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo la amas tanto? De seguro ya te olvido y ahora tiene a otro a otro que si supo pelear por ella, y me alegro, así no tendrá que soportar a un "rey" que no sabe pelear por lo que quiere

-¡YA BASTA!-Grito el rey proporcionándole a su hijo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¡Rilian! Hijo- Liliandil quien bajo al oír los gritos de su hijo y su esposo, se poso aun lado de su hijo acariciándole el rostro, ya bañado en lágrimas- ¡Quiero una explicación Caspian! Así que dámela

-No quiero hablar ahora Liliandil

-No, claro que no quieres, porque eres un cobarde, un cobarde que se niega a aceptar que su querida reina Susan de seguro ya tiene a otro hombre mejor que él – dijo Rilian furioso

-¿Así que es eso no? Pero por supuesto, siempre es todo culpa de ella- dijo Liliandil dirigiéndose a Caspian- Es que no lo entiendo Caspian, por que no ves que yo te amo con locura. Mi corazón te pertenece y rompe cada vez que se le recuerda que el tuyo no puede corresponderle

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora- dicho esto Caspian se retiro dejando a su hijo furioso y a su esposa en lagrimas

-Ya no llores madre, no vale la pena- dijo Rilian limpiando las lagrimas que se resbalaban de las mejillas de Liliandil

-No te preocupes hijo, pero será mejor que ambos nos vayamos ya a dormir, ya es tarde

-Claro

Liliandil se retiro a sus aposentos pero Rilian como de costumbre decidió visitar su taberna favorita. Mientras tanto Caspian meditaba en la biblioteca, contemplaba las estrellas y se cuestionada el cómo había sido capaz de pegarle a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre, a la única familia que tenia.

-No saben cómo me gustaría que estuvieran aquí- acto seguido se quedo profundamente dormido en el sofá

INGLATERRA

-Apresúrate Susan o perderemos el tren-Dijo lucy a su hermana que llevaba más de una hora en el baño

-Susan apresúrate, ¿o es que te atascaste en la taza?- dijo Edmund Provocando risa en Peter y Lucy

-JA JA, muy gracioso Edmund- se escucho la voz sarcástica de susan a través de la puerta, cuando por fin salió

-Como son exagerados en verdad, pero está bien, ya vámonos- dijo susan dirigiéndose a la salida

Los cuatro Pevensie salieron de su casa rumbo a la estación de trenes caminando a paso rápido pues si no se apresuraban perderían el tren, pero de pronto susan comenzó a sentirse mareada y por un segundo su visión se volvió toda en blanco y unos segundo después pudo ver lo que antes estaba viendo, pero extrañamente no se podía mover, solo observaba, todo parecía normal cuando del otro lado de la calle, Elizabeth, la que en tiempos pasados había sido su mejor amiga, la saludaba y corriendo cruzo la calle sin antes ver que un auto se aproximaba a ella, el auto estaba a punto de atropellarla cuando de repente todo en el tiempo se congelo y un aura blanca comenzó a rodearla

-Tú decides querida mía, si ella vive o muere, decide correctamente porque solo tienes una sola oportunidad, asi que anda, decide- dijo la misteriosa aura deteniéndose detrás de susan

-¿Dónde he oído esa voz antes?- se pregunto mentalmente susan – y ¿por qué he de decidir si vive o muere?-susan comenzó a analizar las dos ideas y al pensar ante la idea de dejarle morir una sonrisa automáticamente apareció en so rostro, haciendo que el brillo habitual en sus ojos se fuera y convirtiera su mirada en una completamente sádica

-¿Ya tienes tu decisión?- pregunto la misteriosa aura

-Si- contesto susan, tan bajo que más bien pareció un susurro

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, solo les pido paciencia.  
****En el siguiente capitulo descubriran cual es la decicion de susan  
Agradesco a todos los que me siguen y me apoyan leyendo mi historia**


	4. Chapter 4

**N-A /** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a C.S. Lewis.

(Fragmento del capítulo anterior)

_-Tú decides querida mía, si ella vive o muere, decide correctamente porque solo tienes una sola oportunidad, así que anda, decide- dijo la misteriosa aura deteniéndose detrás de susan_

_-¿Dónde he oído esa voz antes?- se pregunto mentalmente susan – y ¿por qué he de decidir si vive o muere?-susan comenzó a analizar las dos ideas y al pensar ante la idea de dejarle morir una sonrisa automáticamente apareció en su rostro, haciendo que el brillo habitual en sus ojos se fuera y convirtiera su mirada en una completamente sádica_

_-¿Ya tienes tu decisión?- pregunto la misteriosa aura_

_-Si- contesto susan, tan bajo que más bien pareció un susurro_

-Muy bien, pero he de preguntar ¿estás segura de lo que has decidido?- pregunto el aura

-No, pero sería interesante ver a la muerte pasar frente mis ojos, más interesante aun, verla por mandato mío- contesto susan, con la mirada perdida mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios

-entonces ella, ¿vive o muere?

-Muere- susurro susan inconsciente de que acababa de dar la orden de que matara a la que fue su mejor amiga

-como tú lo ordenes- dijo el aura feliz de la decisión tomada.

Acto seguido el auto choco con Elizabeth llevándose el cuerpo de la joven pegado en el frente del carro hasta que este paro. Susan no lo podía creer, solo vio el impacto y sintió unas gotas de sangre que le alcanzaron a tocar la piel, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se olvido del dolor que llevaba en el corazón, un dolor que un hombre le provoco y que a pesar del tiempo no había sanado. Una luz de repente apareció cegando por completo a susan y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos otra vez, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había visto aun no pasaba, Elizabeth apenas estaba por cruzar la calle y el carro aun estaba a una distancia considerable.

-Un tienes una oportunidad más de salvarla, hija de Eva- escucho susan en su cabeza

Susan no lo pensó mas y corrió hasta donde Elizabeth empujándola antes de que el carro llegara a ella. Ambas terminaron tiradas en el piso debido al impulso pero ambas se encontraban a salvo y vivas.

-¡Susan!, Su, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto peter muy asustado

-si pet, me siento bien- contesto- mejor que nunca diría yo- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro

-wow su, ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto ahora Edmund mas asombrado que asustado

-Nada importante ed, nada importante, ahora vayámonos o perderemos el tren- dijo susan tratando de los demás olvidaran lo sucedido, y así fue, los pevensie comenzaron a caminar pero solo habían dado unos pasos cuando Elizabeth los detuvo.

-Susan, no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que me hayas salvado la vida, no tengo palabras ni con que recompensarte lo que has hecho- dijo Elizabeth casi al borde de las lágrimas

-No te preocupes Elí, no fue nada, y está bien que ya no seamos tan amigas como antes pero ¿Qué iba a hacer, dejarte morir? Claro que no- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz, recordando las cosas que habían pasado por su mente y lo bien que se había sentido

-Elizabeth tiene razón su, no todos los días se salva una vida- dijo lucy, orgullosa de la acción que había hecho su hermana mayor

-sí pero no por eso vamos a perder el tren ¿verdad? Hay que apurarnos- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar

-Me gustaría que así de rápida fuera cuando se mete al baño a arreglarse jaja- dijo edmund provocando risa en los demás y gruñido de parte de susan, lo que le hizo que se apresurara o enfrentaría en verdad a la reina "benévola" que cuando quería de benévola no tenía nada.

**Narnia**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última pelea de la familia real y las casas ya se habían calmado lo suficiente para que toda la familia cenara junta y así lo hicieron. Estaba Caspian sentado a la cabeza de la meza, Liliandil a su derecha y Rilian a su izquierda, los tres comían tranquilamente, y lo único que se escuchaba era el choque de los cubiertos contra el vidrio, hasta que Caspian comenzó a hablar.

-Así que…dime Rilian, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases?

-¿Y eso desde cuando te importa?- contesto el príncipe sorprendido por el repentino interés de su padre

-¡Rilian! No seas grosero -reprendió Liliandil- además, tu padre te ama y siempre le interesara todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ¿no es así mi amor?

-Así es, entonces dime, ¿Cómo te va?- insistió el rey

-pues muy bien, aunque ya se aproximan mis exámenes y no estoy muy seguro en algunas materias- contesto Rilian feliz de que por fin estaban actuando como una familia

-Pero ¿es acaso que el profesor no te enseña bien?- pregunto Liliandil

-No, no es eso, el profesor Cornelius es muy buen maestro pero, no logro entender ciertas cosas que son las claves de la materia- explico Rilian

-Pues no te preocupes hijo, para eso me tienes a mí

-¿A qué te refieres padre?- pregunto Rilian comenzando a tornarse entusiasmado por lo que oía

-A que yo te daré las clases que necesites para que comprendas mejor, ¿Qué te parece?

-E...eso sería genial, gracias papa- contesto Rilian feliz- bueno creo me iré a dormir de una vez, mañana quiero ir de casería y tendré que levantarme temprano, hasta mañana madre- se despidió de liliandil con un beso en la mejilla – hasta mañana padre- dicho esto salió del comedor rumbo a sus aposentos.

-Ahora hablamos enserio Caspian, ¿a que se debe tanta atención de repente?- pregunto Liliandil

-A nada, escucha, lo he estado pensando y tu y Rilian tienen razón

-Te refieres a…

-Si liliandil, tengo que dejar el pasado atrás, también tengo que aceptar que ella nunca volverá. Es increíble, eh pasado toda mi vida deseando tener una familia, y ahora que la tengo, no lace aprovechar, y quiero enmendar las cosas- tomo a Liliandil por la cintura y la acerco a él, la tomo de la cara y siguió diciendo- Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con Rilian y contigo, quiero que por fin seamos una verdadera familia

-No hay nada que desee más que eso, pero tu corazón le pertenece a ella- dijo Liliandil derramando una lagrima y tratando de zafarse de Caspian pero no la dejo y la acerco mas a él, limpiando la lagrima que resbalaba por su cara

-sí, tienes razón, mi corazón le pertenece a ella y siempre la amare, pero no los descuidare a ustedes, además no tienes nada que temer, ella no volverá- dijo Caspian

-Bueno creo que tienes razón – contesto sonriendo- te amo my rey- dicho esto, Caspian la beso como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero fueron interrumpidos por un soldado

-¡MAJESTAD! Ataque el castillo- solo bastaron esas palabras para que Caspian saliera del comedor, no sin antes darle una mirada de perdón a su esposa, la cual respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rilian estaba acostado en su cama pero se levanto al oír varios gritos, se asomo por el balcón y pudo ver toda la escena antes sus ojos, traidores atacaban el castillo y uno de ellos tenía por el pelo a una muchacha del servicio de la que Rilian era amiga. Con ver eso salió de su habitación pero cometió el error de salir sin un arma con que defenderse. No tardo mucho para siete soldados enemigos lo rodearan, rápidamente uno de ellos lo ataco y rilian esquivo el golpe y se deshizo de cada uno pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar un arma.

-Atrapen al príncipe!- se escucho decir al que parecía ser el líder, acto seguido cuatro hombres comenzaron a seguirlo

Rilian no encontraba a alguien que lo ayudara y aunque era un buen guerrero no tenían siquiera una navaja. Siguió corriendo y vio a su padre, pero no le pudo ayudar porque estaba rodeado por demasiados hombres asi que de nuevo su única opción fue seguir corriendo. Entro a una habitación y la atranco con un tabla, cuando vio alrededor se dio cuenta que era la habitación donde su padre guardaba las cosas de los reyes de antaño, así que comenzó a buscar el cuerno que papa Noé le había obsequiado a la mujer que mas odiaba, lo tomo y antes de que pudiera soplarlo, aquellos quienes lo seguían derrumbaron la puerta y lo tomaron

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos tomando el cuerno- creo que querido príncipe de Narnia nos a ahorrado el trabajo de buscar el cuerno jaja- termino de decir eso y acto seguido soplo el cuerno

Los hombre que tenían a Rilian lo golpearon en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, cuando abrió los ojos ya era de dia y estaba en su habitación, estaba desorientado y salió hacia el comedor dond encontró a sus padres desayunando.

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy,**  
no está completo porque no tengo mucho tiempo en el ordenador pero lo seguiré muy pronto,

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap.: Los pevensie vuelven a Narnia con alguien mas, Rilian se encuentra con la mujer que siempre odio, pero su reacción es diferente a lo que esperaba y Caspian se rencuentra con susan causando una reacción inesperada en liliandil

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y apoyan, de verdad lo aprecio mucho

Mi facebook es Valeria Arellano por si quieren alguna info sobre la historia o simlemente hablar conmigo, en caso de que quieran agragarme y no me emcuentre o no estén seguros de que sea el mio mándeme un PM y yo les dare el link

Espero sus reviciones, Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**N-a/** La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a C.S. Lewis y si eh de crear esta historia es loso por diversión y pasión hacia la escritura y no por otro motivo.

* * *

**NARNIA**

-¡Rilian! Hijo, por fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Liliandil apresurándose hacia su hijo que acababa de entrar en el comedor

-Bien, creo…¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pregunto el príncipe desorientado

-Atacaron el castillo hijo, te atraparon y has estado inconsciente toda la noche- explico Caspian, quien no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de preocupación

-¿Y que era lo que querían?- La mirada de Caspian entristeció notablemente y Liliandil al notar eso le contesto a su hijo

-Nada hijo, solo unas baratijas sin importancia, ¿no es así mi rey- dijo Liliandil, ante lo dicho este le lanzo una mirada de reprobación y salió del comedor

-¿Y ahora a el que le pasa?- pregunto Rilian

-mmm… nada solo esta estresado por todo lo que está pasando, tenle paciencia, pero anda come, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas- dijo Liliandil tratando de cambiar de tema

-No, mejor dile a Rebeca que me prepara un almuerzo y que lo ponga en mi bolsa de viaje- dijo Rilian tomando una manzana de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Se puede saber a dónde vas- dijo Liliandil

-Tenía planeado ir hoy de casería y ningún ataque al castillo impedirá eso- contesto Rilian en su habitual tono arrogante

-Pero…

-pero nada mama- interrumpió el príncipe- estaré bien, te lo aseguro- termino y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre salió del comedor rumbo a su alcoba para cambiarse la ropa por una más apropiada

Rilian se cambio y bajo a que le ensillaran su caballo favorito, se llamaba tormenta y lo tenía desde que era un potro, fue un regalo de su padre, ambos crecieron juntos y mientras que Rilian se convertía en un gran espadachín tormenta se convertía en el mejor caballo de batalla, siendo todo un semental. Una vez que tormenta estaba ensillado Rilian tomo la bolsa con provisiones que rebeca le había preparado y salió en dirección a los bosques.

**INGLATERRA**

Los pevensie acababan de llegar a la estación de trenes y para su sorpresa el tren aun no pasaba. Por lo que se sentaron a esperar que pasara y edmund comenzó a decir

-Vaya Elizabeth, este sí que es tu día de suerte

-¿Por qué lo dices ed?- pregunto peter

-se salvo de ser arrollada por un automóvil y a pesar de eso no perdió el tren jaja- contesto edmund recibiendo una mirada de reprobación departe de todos

-deja de decir tonterías ed- dijo susan con un tono molesto

-uuy creo que alguien esta de mal humor que le quietaron tiempo con su amado baño- siguió edmund sabiendo que ya no podía dar vuelta a atrás

-Edmund ya basta sí, es suficiente- intervino peter, haciendo el desarrollando su papel de hermano mayor

-No, déjalo pet- dijo susan- los niños no saben cuando dejar de bromear

-susan ya no sigas- dijo lucy tratando de persuadir a su hermana para que ya no discutieran pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, sin saber cómo los cuatro hermanos comenzaron a pelear y Elizabeth solo se quedo callada en su lugar pues eso era algo familiar en lo que ella no tenia que interferir, pero de repente se paro dejando salir de sus labios un grito de dolor

-aahgg, y ahora a ti ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo susan enojada

-Alguien me pellizco-contesto Elizabeth sobándose

-pues yo no fui- dijo lucy inocentemente

-ni yo- imito edmund

-A mi no me miren, yo estoy hasta acá-se defendió peter

-aauuy ¡emund! No me jales el cabello- se quejo susan

-Yo no fui, aahh, ya basta- dijo y edmund, mientras todos se comenzaban a quejar los trenes fueron avanzando cada vez más rápido y de pronto una fuerza los empujo hacia la pared que se abría ante ellos.

**NANRNIA**

Los prados de Narnia siempre había sido apacibles, incluso en los momentos de guerra significaban un momento de paz y tranquilidad para el corazón, pero toda esa tranquilidad se fue cuando de pronto cinco cuerpos cayeron al sobre el pasto con tal impacto que dejo inconsciente a algunos cuantos. Peter fue el primero en reaccionar y rápido se levanto a ver si sus hermanos se encontraban bien.

-¡Lucy!- grito al ver a su pequeña hermana levantándose del suelo- Lucy, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si pet, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien, pero hay que buscar a los demás-

ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a caminar, y a unos metros de distancia pudieron divisar a los demás, primero llegaron con edmund, una vez que este reacciono le explicaron lo que paso y la siguiente persona más cercana era Elizabeth quien se encontraba asustada por no saber donde estaba, cuando los tres hermanos llegaron con ella, Elizabeth se sintió aliviada de verlos con ella, los tres le explicaron donde estaban o creían estar y le contaron sobre cómo fueron coronados y algunas de las aventuras que vivieron.

Mientras ellos le explicaban todo a Elizabeth, Susan se encontraba mucho mas retirada de ellos, adentrada en el bosque, seguía inconsciente pero en su mente no lo estaba; ella se miraba a sí misma en un bosque lleno de pequeños estanques, en su estancia ahí todo parecía tan apacible, tan calmado, se sentía somnolienta pero aun así no dormía, parpadeo por un instante y la imagen frente a ella cambio por completo; ahora estaba en un bosque obscuro y sombrío, con un frio infernal, pero que a ella no le causaba nada, de pronto una persona se apareció ante ella aunque no mostro su cara, era una mujer alta, de piel tan blanca que solo podía ser comparada con la nieve, llevaba un vestido blanco igual y su voz era fría y seca, pero susan logro distinguir un pequeño tono de dulzura en so voz.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa querida- dijo aquella mujer que le parecía haber vivido toda una vida con ella y de a pesar de no saber quién era sentía un

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto susan sin rodeos

-alguien que sabe cómo ayudarte

-¿ayudarme con qué?-contesto susan ahora confundida

-Ayudarte a no sentir más ese dolor que te causo aquel al que tanto amaste, y me atrevería a decir que un lo amas- dijo la mujer sabiendo como terminaría todo

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo susan sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando

-¡No te hagas la desentendida!-dijo mientras que a una velocidad asombrosa se coloco detrás de ella- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo

-¿Y como supones que me ayudaras? Ni siquiera puedo verlo

-ooh, mi quería reina ingenua, te enseñare algo que estoy segura te dolerá en lo más fondo de tu frágil corazón pero te ayudara a ver la verdad- después de haber dicho eso una extraña niebla comenzó a formarse frente sus ojos mostrándole la vida de Caspian desde su partida: vio cuando conoció a Liliandil, sus primeras sitas, su primer beso, su boda, su luna de miel, el nacimiento de Rilian. Todo mostraba que eran la familia perfecta.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de ver esto?

-no lo sé, - dijo susan mientras que una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, - mi corazón se términos por romper, me siento traicionada, dolida, como si ya nada valiera la pena, ni si quiera vivir

-pues si lo hay querida

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto susan mientras que se volteaba para ver a su femenina acompañante la cual al adivinar sus movimientos se quito

-es algo llamado "Venganza"- dijo en un susurro aquella mujer

-¿Y como se supone que eso calamara mi dolor? Sabes es mejor que te vayas, ¡Déjame sola!

-shhh, no digas eso querida – dijo la desconocida posicionándose detrás de susan de nuevo- ¿recuerdas lo bien que te sentiste cuando viste a Elizabeth morir? No recordaste nada y una ola de bienestar recorrió tu ser ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es, he estado contigo toda tu vida, pero eso no importa ahora. Piénsalo, hacerle sentir todo ese dolor que te causo, que el sienta lo que sentiste y que sufra incluso más que tu, visualízalo, siéntelo.-dejo que susan pensara y siguió- Ahora dime, ¿aceptas mi ayuda? – pregunto realmente esperanzada pero sin perder ese tono de voz que causaría miedo en cualquiera

Susan quien había estado pensando en todo lo dicho finalmente dio su respuesta- Acepto tu ayuda, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo – dijo con un tono de voz más serio

-eso es muy fácil, simplemente atacaremos el punto que más le duele, sin rodeos y sin piedad

-bien experta, y según tú, ¿cuál es ese punto?

-Su hijo Rilian- susurro, al oír eso, susan sonrió como nunca imaginándose como terminaría todo

-ahora bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, lo que debes hacer cuando veas al príncipe, es verlo directo a los ojos, concéntrate en lo que quieres que el haga y después di "maktub", ya es hora, debo irme- dijo la mujer

-espera, aun no me dices quién diablos eres- dijo susan

-Pronto todo se sabrá- dicho eso desapareció

Susan se quedo sola en aquel espeluznante lugar cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor se comenzó a mover como en temblor implacable, cerró los ojos y cuando de nuevo los abrió ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar, se encontraba acostada en un bosque despertando de su inconsciencia y vio que quien la había despertado, no ere ni más ni menos que el príncipe Rilian

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, sé que no tiene todo lo que dije que llevaría, pero subiré el otro muy pronto**

**Gracias a los que leen mi historia y me siguen**

**Espero sus revisiones n,n**


	6. Chapter 6

**N-A/** a excepción de algunos, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a C. S. Lewis. Si escribo esta historia es diversión y no por otra intensión.

* * *

Susan no lo podía creer, acaba de despertar y no solo no estaba en su mundo, sino estaba junto al hijo de la persona que tanto odiaba y amaba. Estaba en shock por la presencia del príncipe frente a ella, comenzó a incorporarse y pregunto.

-¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tú?

-Yo podía preguntarte lo mismo- contesto arrogantemente Rilian sin poder creer a estaba frente a la mujer que siempre odio

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella sabía que era él y el quien era ella, y ambos albergaban el mismo sentimiento de odio y rabia hacia el otro, permanecieron mirándose por unos minutos en los cuales susan se levantó al igual que rilian. Susan estaba confundida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer mas no estaba segura de querer hacerlo así que continúo como si no hubiera tenido ninguno de los encuentros con aquella mujer. Por fin Rilian cedió y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Rilian, príncipe de Narnia, es el lugar en donde estas

-Ya veo, con que príncipe ehh,- continuo susan

- Así es, primogénito de rey Caspian X y de su amada esposa Liliandil, legítimo heredero al trono, pero basta de rodeos, y dime de una buena vez ¿quién eres tú? A leguas se nota que no eres de por aquí- dijo el príncipe al ver las extrañas ropa que susan portaba

- ¿Por qué habría de decirte mi nombre?-pregunto susan de manera retadora con una sonrisa maliciosa, y sus ojos de inocencia

-Porqué yo te dije ya quién era

-¿Y eso qué? Como príncipe deberías saber que no debes dar tu identidad ante un desconocido- prosiguió susan divertida al ver como el joven príncipe se desesperaba al no conseguir la información que quería.

Susan a pesar de estar divertida por la reacción de príncipe estaba confundida, si estaba en Narnia de nuevo eso quería decir que debería ver a Caspian de nuevo, no sabía si podría soportar verlo de nuevo, no realmente, no sabía si podría verlo de felizmente casado sin que las lágrimas se resbalaran de su rostro, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no diviso cuando rilian la acorralo contra un árbol manteniendo una daga pegada a su garganta.

-Mira, a mí no me gustan que jueguen conmigo de esta manera, asi que dime quien rayos eres- amenazo rilian de forma en la que solo ella escuchara.

- Tranquilo, si eso es lo que quieres lo hare

-Muy bien te escucho- dijo rilian de una forma más calmada

Susan cerro los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió estos se tornaron un tono más obscuro y después le susurro- Yo soy tu mayor pesadilla- acto seguido aprovecho la baja de guardia de rilian y lo golpeo en la entre pierna y mientras el caía retorciéndose de dolor ella le torció la muñeca y le arrebato la daga y se ponía a la defensiva. Susan espero paciente hasta que rilian se levantara y una vez que este estaba de pie le dijo

-Para ser un príncipe eres demasiado arrogante, y la arrogancia se convierte en un problema- termino arrojando la daga, hacia rilian, esta le roso por solo milímetros la cara al príncipe y se clavó en el árbol tras él, cortando la soga de la cual estaba amarrado el caballo quien al sentir la soga menos apretada no dudo en correr en dirección al castillo.

-¡Genial! Mira lo que has hecho- le grito rilian

-bájale nenita, que hice justo lo que quería, ese caballo a pura vista se notaba que está totalmente entrenado para volver siempre a su casa y si es tu caballo su casa ha de ser un establo del castillo y el castillo es adonde quiero ir. Así que deja de llorar ¿quieres?

-Si el problema es que el palacio está a máximo a dos días completos a pie

- No importa no tengo prisa, pero aun así es mejor que nos apuremos, así que de prisa.

Rilian de mala gana comenzó a caminar con temor a reacción que pudieran tomar sus padres frente a la presencia de la antigua reina, tan solo su recuerdo era necesario para causar serios daños en el matrimonio de sus padre, y su presencia podría destruirlo por completo, él sabía que tenía que impedirlo, las cosas con su padre habían mejorado mas no lo suficiente para que no le afectase la repentina llegada de la reina. Por su parte susan seguía sin saber si seguir con el plan original o simplemente ser indiferente ante el rey que rompió su corazón.

* * *

Los hermanos pevensie terminaron de contarle toda la verdad a Elizabeth y ella les creyo sin problema, ahora solo les faltaba encontrar a susan y dirigirse al castillo, albergando en el corazón de cada uno de los hermanos que Caspian siguiera vivo, comenzaron a caminar en un intento de encontrar a su hermana pero sin saberlo tomaron la dirección opuesta a donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Dónde creen que esta ella?- pregunto lucy, sentándose en un roca, ya habían pasado al menos dos hora y no había rastro de su hermana

-No lose aunque también ayudaría saber dónde estamos nosotros- comento Edmund

-Obviamente en Narnia pero ¿en qué parte?- dijo peter sentándose en el pasto

-No podemos rendirnos, es decir, es su hermana y mi amiga de la que se trata no puedo creer que no le den importancia- dijo Elizabeth incrédula

-Tranquilízate Eli, susan es fuerte y sabe defenderse, además estamos en Narnia, nadie se atrevería a dañar a una reina- le dijo lucy- oigan chicos ¿qué es eso?- dijo lucy señalando

-Parece…..- dijo peter sin creer lo que veia

-¡Cair Paravel!-termino Edmund

-¡No lo puedo creer! Vamos debemos darnos prisa, quizá susan está ahí- dijo lucy emocionada mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al castillo

-lucy espera- grito peter mientras seguía a su pequeña hermana

-Vamos Elizabeth, si nos apuramos llegaremos esta misma noche al castillo, y por todo lo que caminamos espero recibir un festín digno de reyes- dijo Edmund tomando a Elizabeth de la mano por lo que Elizabeth se sonrojo notablemente y Edmund se sintió un poco incómodo por lo que acaba de hacer así que ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el mismo rumbo que peter y lucy

* * *

Por el otro lado del bosque susan y rilian seguían caminando y evitando cualquier contacto que pudieran tener, ambos llevaban horas caminando y estaban cansados y hambrientos hasta llegar a tal grado que rilian no pudo más y le dijo a susan

-Comienza a obscurecer, ¿qué sugieres?

Susan miro hacia el cielo y comprobó que el cielo se comenzaba a ocultar y le dijo a rilian- no nos queda de otra mas que acampar, tu busca leña, yo buscare algo para comer-

-Aguarda ¿y por qué debes ser tu quien busque la comida? Yo soy el hombre, yo lo hare y dame eso- dijo rilian arrebatándole a susan la daga que esta había tomado

-como quieras

Pasaron unos minutos y susan ya había encendido una pequeña fogata y rilian había conseguido un pez de un lago que estaba cercas y unas pocas manzanas, ambos comieron sin dirigirse la palabra. A susan la comida le cayo de peso asi que se recostó mientras rilian se quedó mirando las estrellas después hecho un vistazo a susan y no pudo evitar reírse y preguntarle

-Jajaja ¿pero qué diablos traes puesto?- dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo susan molesta- esta ropa es la última moda en Inglaterra, bueno aunque después de un dia como este es norman que me mire algo desalineada.

-Claro como digas- dijo rilian y ambos volvieron a su indiferencia habitual. Solo fue cosa de tiempo para que ambos se quedaran dormidos aunque los sueños no fueron dulces para ninguno.

Rilian no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando su padre viera a la reina de nuevo no podía dejar que su madre sufriera, no de nuevo. Él se encargaría de que su padre se olvidara de una vez por todas de ella, tenia un plan y de una u otra forma tendría que servir. Mientras que susan solo escuhaba reprensiones en su mente de aquella mujer

-tuviste la oportunidad de embrujarlo y la dejaste pasar- recrimino la mujer, aun si mostrar su rostro

-Lose pero…no puedo, quiero vengarme y hacer que caspian pague por lo que me hizo pero hay algo que me detiene

-ohh, mi pobre e ingenua reinita, a mí también me detenía algo hace mucho tiempo, pero créeme cuando te digo que en veces es mejor hacer sufrir para dar una lección- dijo la mujer con un tono cada vez más sombrío- Las cosas comenzaron a congelarse todo alrededor de la mujer se congelaba y avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella, comenzó a retroceder pero el hielo avanzaba cada vez más rápido hasta que la atrapo, susan solo atino a sonreir, por alguna inexplicable razon el morir congelada le daba calma.

* * *

Ya a solo tres metros del castillo se hallaban peter, Elizabeth, Edmund y lucy. Los hermanos pevensie no podían contener su emoción, estaban a una diminuta distancia de su hogar, su verdadero hogar, nunca creyeron volver a ver Cair Paravel en una nueva gloria.

-Bueno llegamos, por fin estamos en casa- dijo peter haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo hacia su amado palacio

-¿Creen que susan este ahí o que Caspian esté vivo?- pregunto lucy

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, gallina el último en llegar- dijo Edmund echándose a correr hacia el castillo seguido rápidamente

-un momento- dijo el guardia de la puerta- ¿quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Y qué deseáis?

-soy el gran rey peter, el magnífico, vengo con mis hermanos y una amiga, queremos ver al rey

-El rey peter oh eso es imposible, yo vi cuando el mismísimo aslan dijo que el rey peter y la reina susan no volverían mas

-Lose pero volvimos

-será mejor que se vallan de aquí antes de que llame a refuerzos- dijo el centauro empuñando su espada pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo el gran portón se abrió dejando ver una pequeña silueta

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo el enano que salió

-¡QA!-grito lucy emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a su viejo, pequeño y querido amigo, quien al reconocerla correspondió al abrazo

-ooh reina lucy, que alegría verla de nuevo, lo mismo digo ara mis reyes- dijo el enano inclinándose ante ellos

-Sabes que no es necesario hacer eso Trumpink, pero ¿crees que podamos pasar?- pregunto peter alegre de ver de nuevo a trumpink

-si y ya que estamos en ¿creen que me puedan dar algo de comer? Estoy a punto de desfallecer – dijo Edmund causando risa en los demás- hey, no es gracioso, mis tripas están en una batalla y no se ve un buen final si no como ahora

-No se preocupe alteza, le daremos un festin digno de reyes- dijo trumpink

-¡Si! Eso es lo que esperaba oír, pero ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos – dijo Edmund entrando al castillo.

Trumpink dirigio a todos hacia el recibidor principal, los hermanos pevensie preguntaban sobre muchas cosas atrumpink quien solo decía "Hay alguien que puede contestar eso mejor que yo" y mientras ellos trataban de sacarle algo de información a su viejo amigo Elizabeth solo miraba asombrada la belleza de aquel recinto, nunca había visto nada igual a aquel lugar, pero hubo algo que la saco de sus pensamientos y fue la entrada una persona a la habitación.

-Por la melena del león, Lucy, Edmund Peter, no puedo creer que estén aquí y veo que trajeron a una amiga con ustedes- dijo el rey al percatarse de la presencia de Elizabeth en la habitación.

-CASPIAN- grito lucy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-jaja hola lucy si yo también te eche de menos pero aguarden- dijo Caspian deshaciendo el abrazo de lucy- Uno dos tres, ¿Dónde está su hermana?

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap de hoy,**

**Siento tanto el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas y estoy por un proceso de metamorfosis asi que realmente no he tenido tiempo de actualizar.**

**Prometo que la siguiente actualización no tardara tanto como esta**  
**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia en especial a los que están pendientes de mis actualizaciones**  
**No me queda nada mas que decir que_ ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**

**Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos, si tienen alguna dud**a n**o duden en mandarme un PM y sin problema les contestare**


	7. Chapter 7

**N-A/ Los personajes no me perteneces ami si no a C. S. Lewis, si hago esta es historia es solo por diversion y amor a la escritura.**

* * *

-Esperábamos que tu no dijeras, cuando despertamos no la vimos creímos que pudo haber llegado directo aquí- dijo peter preocupado.

-No, pero no se preocupen, ahora mismo enviaremos a un equipo a buscarla.-dijo Caspian inmediatamente, se le notaba la preocupación en su rostro

-¿Caspian? ¿Es rilian quien llego?-se oyó delicada voz

-No pero, tenemos visitas-contesto Caspian situándose junto a la recién llegada- Majestades, les presento a mi esposa Liliandil

-Rey Edmund, reina lucy, es un placer volver a verlos- dijo Liliandil haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Nos alegra volver a vete a ti también Liliandil- dijo lucy sinceramente

-Sí, me alegra ver que los años no pasan por ti-comento Edmund alegremente a lo cual Liliandil se sonrojo

-y rey peter, es un gran honor para mí estar ante su presencia- dijo reverenciándose de nuevo.

-No hace falta que haga eso mi señora, insisto al igual que mis hermanos que deje el título de lado

-Como usted guste mi re… es decir, peter y por último ¿reina Susan?-dijo finalmente Liliandil haciendo referencia a Elizabeth, esta solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-No, ésta es Elizabeth, una amiga nuestra- dijo Edmund

-No sabemos dónde está nuestra hermana, pensamos que podría estar aquí, pero al parecer no es así- completo lucy

-¿Y no han pensado en la posibilidad de que su majestad no haya vuelto a Narnia?- dijo Liliandil esperanzada de esa posibilidad

-¡Liliandil!-le reprimió Caspian lanzándole a la vez una mirada con la que mataría a cualquiera.

-No te preocupes Caspian, lo queramos o no esa es una posibilidad.-dijo lucy bajando la cabeza- pero yo siento que esta aquí, en Narnia, lo presiento.

-eso espero- susurro Caspian para sí mismo.

-pero que descortesía de nuestra parte, vengan vamos al comedor deben estar muertos de hambre y mientras le diré a alguien que prepare sus habitaciones.

-¡Sí! Comida al fin- dijo Edmund levantando sus brazos en forma triunfal causando risa en todos menos en Caspian quien aún no podía creer que tendría la oportunidad de ver al amor de su vida.

* * *

-anda despierta-dijo rilian zarandeando a susan

-claro, lo que tú digas- contesto una somnolienta susan

-Anda, si nos apuramos llegaremos esta misma noche al castillo

-no tengo prisa- contesto susan incorporándose.

-pero yo sí, mis padres deben estar preocupados

El simple hecho de que rilian mencionara a sus padres hizo que a susan le hirviera la sangre y sin decir más tomo una manzana y comenzó a caminar, rilian por su pate al ver su reacción simplemente sonrió y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección. Ambos caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta que susan rilian decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Crees poder por fin decime tu nombre?

-Está bien, siempre en cuando tú me contestes una última cosa

-¿Solo una cosa?

-si

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto rilian cediendo

-¿Por qué insistes en saber mi nombre si sabes perfectamente quién soy?- pregunto finalmente susan

Rilian se quedó pasmado con la pregunta, pues nunca se la espero- ¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto tratando de hacerse el desorientado.

-Vamos, ya no mientas más, se supone que eres el príncipe de Narnia, ya deberías conocerme ¿o es qué acaso no te dan clases de historia?

-¿desde cuándo sabes que se quién ere?-pregunto rilian avergonzado.

-desde que me dijiste quien eras- contesto simplemente susan comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Rilian siguió caminando de tras de ella ambos a paso rápido, y no pudo evitar mirarla y pensar en que su padre tenía razón al enamorase de ella, realmente ere bella, la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, pero en el fondo sabía que él no estaba enamorado de ella, después de todo si ella había destruido a su familia con solo su recuerdo, ¿qué pasaría ahora que ella estaba ahí?

Caminaron por un par de horas hasta que ambos escucharon el galopar de caballos, se detuvieron y miraron alrededor, solo unos minutos bastaron para estar rodeados por guardias.

-príncipe rilian, nos alegra encontrarlo- dijo el guardia y cuando miro a susan dijo- Reina susan, es un honor estar ante su presencia, bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar rápido al castillo sus majestades

Dicho eso ambos subieron a un mismo caballo para disgusto de los dos y cabalgaron rumbo al castillo.

* * *

En el castillo las cosas seguían en calma, ya era la hora del desayuno y todos estaban en el comedor, en silencio, nadie hablaba aunque en sus mentes tenían miles de preguntas, así que lucy decidió romper ese silencio.

-Dime Eli, ¿qué te ha parecido el castillo?

-Es increíble, nunca había visto nada igual, estoy segura que la reina de Inglaterra moriría por un palacio así-contesto Elizabeth causando risa en el resto de los hermanos pevensie.

-Me alegra que le guste mi señora y a ustedes también chicos, después de nuestro viaje en el viajero del alba me concentre en reconstruir cair paravel y bueno helo aquí.-dijo Caspian sonriente.

-Gracias, esto significa mucho para nosotros- dijo peter

-Es cierto, aún recuerdo todas la aventuras que tuvimos aquí-continuo Edmund

-En extraño ¿no? Este era nuestro palacio y el que más disfrutaba era corin- dijo peter riendo al recordar aquellos tiempos

-Corin, ese chico era un problema- dijo Edmund no tan feliz- además susan lo defendía por todo, tal parecía que lo amaba

Mientras Edmund dijo eso Caspian tomaba jugo y al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar atragantarse llamando la atención de los presentes, Liliandil lo reprendía con la mirada y Edmund aguantaba la risa, lucy para aliviar le pregunto a Liliandil

-Y ¿qué tal estuvo su boda? Me hubiera encantado estar ahí

-A nosotros también nos hubiera gustado estuvieras ahí, todos ustedes ¿no es así Caspian?

-he a claro

-bueno, nuestra boda fue realmente..- no terminó de hablar Liliandil cuando un guardia entro y dijo:

-Sus majestades, encontramos al príncipe rilian- dijo el guardia

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto Liliandil levantándose rápidamente de su asiento

-está en el recibidor y trajo con él a alguien que creo también se alegrarán de ver-dicho esto salió

-susan-dijo lucy y ella junto con sus hermanos corrió a ver si en verdad se trataba de su hermana

Liliandil no se quedó atrás y fue a ver a su hijo, seguida de Caspian quien en su mente deseaba que fuera susan la que acompañaba a su hijo. Al llegar al recibidor lo vieron.

-rilian- dijo Liliandil acercándose para abrazar a su hijo

-susan- susurro Caspian

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lo se querrán matarme por actualizar hasta ahora pero tuve una especie de bloqueo, pero tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana.**

**Dejen sus comentario o manden me un PM diganme si les gusto o alguna opinion que tengan para la historia.**

**Los amo, gracias por leer**  
**-LegendaryQueen**


	8. Chapter 8

**N-A/ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a C. S. Lewis, a excepción de unos cuantos, si hago esto es solo por diversión y no por otra intención.**

* * *

-Rilian! Hijo no sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo sano y salvo-dijo Liliandil abrazando a rilian

-mama basta no es para tanto eh estado fuera por más tiempo en otras ocasiones-dijo rilian que trataba de zafarse de su madre sintiéndose avergonzado al notar que susan se reía con la mirada.

-Susan no alegra verte- dijo lucy imitando el acto de Liliandil

-A mí también lu-contesto susan sonriendo

-Nos tenías preocupados

-vamos pet no es para tanto

-Aun así es bueno saber que ya estás aquí susy

-¡Ed! Sabes que odio que me digas así-dijo susan volteándose a ver a su hermano menor

-Lo sé- contesto este dedicándole una sonrisa

¡Valla pero que descortesía de mi parte! Reina susan déjeme presentarle a la nueva reina de Narnia, esposa del rey Caspian y mi madre-dijo rilian triunfal y temeroso a la vez

Susan volteo y la vio, ciertamente era muy hermosa, susan no sabía qué hace o decir, sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces susan pudo ver y miedo en los ojos de Liliandil, se sintió confiada y entonces hablo.

-Un gusto conocerla mi reina

-El gusto es mío reina susan, debo decir que he odio muchas cosas sobre usted

Susan al escuchar eso se volteó a ver a Caspian, sonrió y dijo- Espero que sean cosas buenas

-Tranquila, no podría ser de otra forma-dijo inesperadamente Caspian dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez-Un gusto en volver a verla reina susan-tomo la mano de ella para besarla pero ella la quito.

-Lo mismo digo, majestad-dijo susan cortante.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la sala y parecía haber forma de acabar con él. Rilian estaba aliviado por que la reina susan se había mantenido indiferente hacia su padre pero preocupado porque este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, tenía que inventar un plan si quería mantener a ambos alejados durante la estadía de los reyes de antaño pero parecía algo complicado, pero estaba decidido a que nadie separaría a su familia. Liliandil por su pate no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que aunque tratara de aparentarlo susan aun tenia sentimientos hacia Caspian y que estos eran correspondidos pero se negaba a dejar a Caspian, prometieron estar juntos hasta la muerte y se encargaría de que así fuera.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento apenas audible hasta que susan hablo

-¿Elizabeth?

-Si ¿no es genial? Llegue aquí junto con tus hermanos y aunque aún no me lo creo todo completo no puedo dejar de pensar que es fantástico- dijo Elizabeth entusiasmada.

-claro-dijo susan sin ánimos pues no tenía ganas de estar con Elizabeth, no en Narnia, suficientes problemas tenía ya; estar de vuelta en Narnia, Caspian casado y con un hijo y esas voces en su cabeza, ¿qué faltaba, una guerra? Irónico pensar que así sería más adelante.

-Nunca creí poder volver para ver a cair paravel en una segunda gloria-dijo susan maravillándose por primera vez del palacio

-ninguno de nosotros hermana-corroboro Edmund- Caspian hizo un gran trabajo todo esta exactamente tal y como lo dejamos.

-Cuando lo vi no lo podía creer pero si, todo esto me trae muchos recuerdos

-A todos lu-dijo Edmund

-Vamos ed, no te pongas sentimental-dijo peter tratando de animar a todos

-Ja Ja muy gracioso hermano-dijo Edmund sarcásticamente lo que provoco risa en el resto

-debes actuar y lo sabes-comenzó la voz a susurrar en la mente de susan y esta solo trato de parecer normal para que los demás no lo notaran

-Lo sé-pensó- cuando encuentre el momento perfecto lo haré, quizá tarde pero lo haré

-cuento contigo mi querida reina

-lose

Susan dejo de escuchar las voz de la mujer en su cabeza, ya no se preocupaba por eso, su continua presencia la había acostumbrado, además la extraña le daba una sensación de paz, sabía que no la dañaría, al menos no a ella.

-Bueno, deben de estar cansados-dijo Caspian-deberían ir a cambiarse y relajarse un poco, debió haber sido un viaje largo.

-Sí, estoy que muero de hambre-dijo rilian a su padre- ¿podía alguien llévame comida al jardín?

-claro hijo, oh reina susan en su habitación encontrara ya vestidos a su medida y todo lo necesario

-Gracias reina Liliandil- susurro susan

-La acompañaré hasta su habitación reina susan-dijo rápidamente Caspian- no queremos que su majestad se pierda ¿o sí?-terminó diciendo para suavizar las miradas de todos, en especial las de su esposa y su hijo y para su sorpresa la de peter también, las tres lo miraban con enojo, otras con tristeza.

Caspian estiró su brazo para que susan lo tomase pero ella solo se le quedo viendo unos segundos y dijo:

-perdóneme majestad pero aunque tenga más de 1300 años recuerdo muy bien el palacio, después de todo este fue mi hogar-finalmente salió del recibidor rumbo a su habitación dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión, excepto a Caspian, quien sonreía pues él sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella aun lo amaba.

-Bueno yo me retiro a mi alcoba-dijo rilian entre rizas, no podía creer que la reina que tanto amor le tenía a su padre, según decían las historias, lo hubiese dejado con el brazo extendido.

-Si bueno, nosotras también nos retiramos-dijo lucy tomando del brazo a Elizabeth

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Edmund al ver que su pequeña hermana llevaba a Elizabeth con ella

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto a dónde voy?-preguntó lucy con picardía, Edmund y lucy nunca habían sido tan unidos como el con susan o ella con peter

-¿Qué? Nunca es tarde para cuidarte, después de todo ere mi hermanita ¿no?-dijo Edmund tratando de sonar convincente

-Mmmm si eso creo-contesto finalmente lucy, ella intuía que su hermano tenia sentimientos por Elizabeth y su así era haría hasta lo imposible para que estuvieran juntos-bueno vamos Elizabeth

* * *

Dicho eso ambas salieron corriendo hacia las caballerizas, Edmund convenció a su hermano para jugar una partida de ajedrez en el jardín y Liliandil fue a buscar la comida de rilian. Mientras tanto Caspian se fue a buscar a susan, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella a solas, era necesario, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle pero sobre todo debía decirle que aún la amaba, así que camino y cuando llego a su habitación toco más nadie le contesto, así estuvo un rato hasta que se decidió a entrar, para su sorpresa no había nadie. Camino por todo el castillo buscándola hasta que finalmente la encontró caminando por uno de los pasillos por donde está la sala de tronos y la escucho decir:

-Maldita sea, se supone que era por aquí ¿o debí dar vuelta a la derecha?

Caspian sonrió y sigilosamente se acercó a ella, se colocó tras ellas y le susurro en el oído

-¿Realmente no quieres ayuda?

Susan se sorprendió por la presencia de Caspian tras ella y tan cercas mas no lo demostró y siguió normal, tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

-Para nada, ya te lo dije, no necesito tu ayuda

-Claro como digas-dijo el tratando de contener la risa

-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para reírte de mí?

-No, vine para decirte que aun te amo y para hacer esto-antes de que susan pudiese decir palabra alguna Caspian ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella.

En ese beso aunque corto y casto demostró todo lo que sentía por ella, estaba cargado de amor, aunque ella no lo quisiese aceptar, una parte de ella moría por estar con él, de amarlo pero otra parte le imploraba venganza, esa parte que quería que el sufriera lo que ella. Ya no sabía que pensar, ese beso aunque corto despertó sensaciones y sentimientos dormidos en ella, lástima que le duraría tan poco. Cuando se separaron ella no sabía que decir, el dio un paso hacia atrás esperando que ella le dijese algo pero parecía perdida, ambos se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna hasta que una voz los saco de su trance

-¡Caspian! Oh aquí estas-dijo Liliandil situándose a un lado de marido y abrazándolo del brazo- te estaba buscando ¿Qué hacías?-pregunto mirando a susan

-¿Eh? A yo.. yo solo le ayudaba a la reina susan a encontrar su habitación

-Sabe majestad-dijo Caspian viéndola a los ojos-el orgullo nunca es bueno

-Lo tendré en cuenta alteza-Dijo susan y al instante su mente se nublo no miraba más que oscuridad y volvió a escuchar a la mujer

* * *

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

-Quizás después de todo, él siempre me amo, yo… yo..

-Oh mi pobre reina, querida mía, que ingenua eres-susan sintió la presencia fría de la mujer, un frio que dolía

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? Ni siquiera muestras tu rostro- se defendió susan

-Pero pronto lo haré. Solo no te dejes engañar por ese rey patán, solo te está usando, susan.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Mirarlo por ti misma-

* * *

cuando dijo eso inmediatamente su vista volvió y lo que vio fue a Caspian besando a su esposa, no tan dulcemente como ella quisiera, sentía como sus ojos se inundaban e hizo todo lo posible para evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por su mejilla, por nada debía parecer débil aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo. Ahora estaba decidido, se vengaría y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Susan sonrió débilmente y camino fuera del alcance de la pareja que si saber cómo o por que comenzaron a besarse. Liliandil al notar que la reina de antaño se marchaba sonrió por dentro, había ganado la batalla, pero debía mantenerse alerta, había ganado la batalla más no la guerra.

* * *

**Hola! a todos lo que lee mi historia y a los que no también. Espero que le guste el cap de hoy. Ya empieza a haber escenas suspian Espero sus comentarios me hacen inmenzamente feliz cuando me mandan un PM o dejan un comentario **

**Se que dije que actualizaría el fin de semana pero no podía ingresar a mi cuenta, no se si a ustedes también les paso. En fin por más que trate no pude entar, peo aquí esta ya. Realmente espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a los que revisaron mi cap anterior enserio agradesco su apoyo, gracias por sus comentarios y sus PM**

**Aquí les dejo mi facebook por si me quieres preguntar algo sobre la historia o simplemente platicar es: Valeria Arellano**

**Y mi tumblr para que me conozcan y vean mi forma de pensar es "La vida de una perfeccionista" el nombre de mi blog**

**Nos vemos en mi proxima actualizacion, espero subi el siguiente cap este fin de semana**

**Los quiere  
****-LegendaryQuuen****  
**


End file.
